With development of computer technology, mobile terminals are becoming increasingly popular. To meet user experience requirements, various applications are installed on a mobile terminal. These applications may contain personal information of a user. Such personal information is confidential and not supposed to be known by others. Therefore, security for accessing applications on the mobile terminal becomes more and more important.
For example, various applications may be installed on a mobile phone based on an Android platform. These applications may be used to check call records and/or personal information records, to check multimedia resources, to view an album, etc. In many cases, these applications may be easily accessed. When the phone is lost but found by others or is borrowed by others, the owner's personal/profile information may be viewed by others. In other words, the owner's personal or profile information is not effectively protected.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and systems for controlling access to applications on a mobile terminal to ensure security of applications on the mobile terminal.